


Come Home

by Toonbly



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Father-Son Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reunions, Sort Of, ive never read the books so sorry if joxter is ooc, reunited, she might just have broken up with him idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonbly/pseuds/Toonbly
Summary: Joxter travels to a place he hasn't in nearly a decade in hopes to find his son, Snufkin, and bring him home. Upon finding that Snufkin is no longer there, Joxter sets out determined to find out what happened to his son.Then, one day, he stumbles across a familiar village.





	1. A Father's Folly

The bitter cold of the winter’s wind stung against his back. His hands wrap around his scarf and pull it up to his face, attempting to shield himself from the frost. Even that wasn’t enough. He knew he should’ve started this journey better prepared, but he was too eager, too determined to reach his destination. It’s been years since the Joxter has walked down this path, almost a decade. He’d come here so long ago in hopes to fix something he knew he couldn’t fix on his own. Something he couldn’t _handle_ on his own. Part of him had always questioned if he’d made the right decision. Maybe it was a mistake, maybe he should’ve kept him by his side, maybe he should have _never_ done this. But what else was he to do? To raise a child in a home filled with broken hearts was a cruel, cruel course of action. But to abandon them to the arms of a stranger was, perhaps, crueler.

Joxter sighs, trying to shake those thoughts from his head. It’s what he had to do. It was better for Snufkin this way. He’d grow up with a loving family, one who knew how to care for him. It’s okay. It’s fine. He’ll explain everything, answer any question Snufkin asks of him, do anything he asks him to do, and everything will be okay. He examines his surroundings. The forest trees decorated in a thick layer of frost, the snow ahead of him undisturbed. It all looked so familiar, he swore up and down that _nothing_ had changed in all these years. Ahead was a small cottage, smoke coming from the chimney, windows illuminated in a warm yellow light. A smile spread across Joxter’s face. He was so close, so close to seeing his son again. To being a family again.

There was no hesitation when he ran towards the cottage, knocking on it’s door enthusiastically. He could hardly be bothered by the cold winter weather what with the warmth rising in his chest. He continued to knock on the door until a woman with long brown curls answered him. She stared at him, surprised, and opened her mouth to speak, “Hello?”

“Madame! I-” Joxter cleared his throat, removing his hat and giving a small bow, “My name is Joxaren, you can call me Joxter-”

“My, my, sir! It’s freezing outside!” The woman interrupted, “You’d best come inside, you’ll catch a cold.”

“Ma’am, really, it’s okay. I’m here for my son.”

She said nothing, staring back at Joxter in confusion.

“Snufkin? He’s my son, I brought him here years ago. Surely you know who I’m talking about.”

The woman’s face fell. Joxter’s heart sank when he saw the shock on her face. Her silence continued.

“Where is he?” Joxter asked.

No reply. His blood ran cold. The winter’s winds began to sting again.

“ _Where is he._ ” He repeated, his voice sounding more desperate, as if he were pleading with the woman before him.

“..Mister, you’ve ought to come inside. Sit down, we’ll make you some tea.”

Joxter stared at her in complete bewilderment, maybe even fear. The voice in the back of his head began to scream again. Something’s wrong. Something is very, very wrong. Where’s Snufkin? Why is this woman so nervous? Is he- ..No. No don’t be ridiculous. There’s no way he’d- surely there would be some sign that he was-

He shook his head, watching the woman step aside as he entered the house, desperate for any answers she could provide him. She closed the door and the winter cold almost instantly disappeared. Something in his chest though was still frozen solid, his blood still chilled as he examined his surroundings. A small fireplace was lit, bringing warmth to the room around them. This woman’s home was very rustic, very cozy. A wooden table with a knit cloth draped over it gently, a nice red couch with it’s red and white throw-pillows placed neatly parallel to each other, a small rocking chair sitting peacefully by the fireplace. It was all so orderly, so clean. Too orderly and clean for a child Snufkin’s age to be living here-

‘Okay.’ He thought, ‘Relax. Snufkin was always a reserved child, he’d never make a huge mess. Maybe he’s still here. Relax.’

His own reassurances, however, didn’t help the rising feeling of dread in his stomach.

Joxter sat down on the couch, bouncing his leg and tapping the couch arm rest as he waited for the woman to return with tea. He stared at the wall, allowing himself to drift further into thought. He never even learned her name. Not back then, not today, not ever. He didn’t know this woman at all, and yet he left his child with her. Joxter, a father, someone who was supposed to care for and protect their young ones as much as they could, left his only son to a woman he didn’t even know. And for what? A broken heart? Sadness that Mymble had gone? Something he could have dealt with without involving _his child?_ Something everyone goes through? Heartbreak? How pathetic, how pitiful! He abandoned Snufkin because of his own fears and sadness and now his only son is probably-

“Joxter?” The woman’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Yes, madame?” He replied.

“The tea is ready, would you care for any honey in yours?”

“Of course.”

“And sugar?”

“That would be lovely.”

The woman said nothing more, coming in moments later with a small platter that had two teacups placed atop it. She sat in the rocking chair, placing the platter between them on the table. Joxter took his cup, staring into his tea rather than drinking it, watching it gently slosh around with his slightly shaking hands. A silence fell between the two of them, neither of them knowing how to start such a difficult conversation. Joxter had so many questions, so many things he wanted to know. He took a deep breath, “Madame.”

The woman looked up.

“Where’s Snufkin.” Joxter said.

The woman sighed, “Joxter-”

“Is he not here?”

“..No. No he isn’t.”

Joxter stood up with a start, dropping his cup. It shattered beneath him, “Where is he?” He pleaded, he begged, “Madame, please, where is my child?”

She said nothing.

“Is- Is he gone? Madame, please tell me, did..Did he..” He trailed off.

The woman looked to the ground, “I..I don’t know.”

Joxter reeled back, “What do you mean you don’t know? How can you not know?”

“Please, sir, allow me to explain.” She said, “I need to go get something, it’ll provide you just as many answers as I have to offer.”

“..Okay.”

With that, she left. Joxter stared after her anxiously. What has he done, what has he _done_.

The woman returned holding a folded piece of parchment in her trembling hands. She held it out to him, “He left this.”

Joxter looked down to the parchment, looking up at the woman then back to it. It took everything in him to grab it, unfolding it. Inside was a letter, written in handwriting far too ornate for a child Snufkin’s age. He couldn’t help but smile, a child like Snufkin would favor a prettier style of writing. The contents, though, caused that smile to quickly vanish.

__________________________________________________________________________

_Madame,_

_If you’re finding this, I ask of you to not be concerned. I’m safe, I promise you. By the time you’ve found this you’ll have likely noticed my absence. I wouldn’t say I’m running away, perhaps a better word would be...departing. Travelling, even. I have something I need to find, and the longer I wait the more I realize that that something is not here, and it will never be here. I thank you for everything, I truly do, but I need to follow my intuition, I know that it’s out there. Whatever it is, I’m going to find it._

_Thank you, for everything, maybe in my travels we’ll see each other again someday._

_~Snufkin._

____________________________________________________________________________

The note shook in his wavering hands, Joxter slowly turned to face the woman standing before him. For a moment he couldn’t form the words, couldn’t put together his thoughts. With a shaken breath he finally managed to say, “He ran away?”

The woman merely nodded.

“How long ago was this?”

“Almost four years now, sir.”

“He- He would’ve been so young, I- Why did I never know of this-”

“I wanted to tell you, but I had no way to contact you!”

“I- I-I should have never left him here- I should’ve kept him by my side-”

“Sir I assure you he was under good care here-”

“Madame I don’t doubt that for a moment,” The Joxter sighed, clenching the note tightly in his hands, “It’s me. I’m- This is my fault.”

“Joxter-”

“If- If I would have just kept him by my side, he’d still be here, everything would be okay!”

“I’m sure that’s not-”

“Foolish! It was foolish of me to let my broken heart convince me to give my own son away. He was my only bind to her, my final bind to her, and I- I gave that up all because I couldn’t handle her being GONE!” Without intending to, Joxter’s voice began to raise the more he rambled on, “Enforcing further loneliness onto both of us, her absence was no reason to- to abandon him- Oh, madame what have I _done._ ”

“Now, Joxter, don’t be so hard on yourself.” The woman put a hand on his shoulder.

He jerked away from her, more harshly than he had intended, “I have to leave.”

“You can’t!” She replied, “You’ll freeze to death!”

“I have to find my son, madame.”

“You’ll be no good to him if you’re dead!”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Joxter-”

Before she could stop him Joxter charged outside, feeling the sting of the bitter cold against his skin once more. He ran, and he didn’t stop running. He swore he heard the woman calling after him, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t care. All Joxter cared about right now was Snufkin.

He was going to find him.

No matter what it took, Joxter was going to find his son.


	2. Tulips

Spring had finally arrived in Moominvalley, and with spring came the beautiful song of birds, the bloom of flowers, and most importantly the arrival of a dear friend. Spring brought Snufkin with it. Where ever Spring went, Snufkin followed. Every year once the snow in Moominvalley had melted Snufkin would come by until the warm season ended and the cold began to set in. He was a traveller, a vagabond who was always on the move, and he liked it that way. Snufkin had seen more and experienced more than any boy his age ever had, or at the very least he believed this was the case. What the world had to offer him was much more enticing than some stuffy, small little permanent cabin to stay in. All he needed was his tent and his instruments, with those two things Snufkin was happy.

Truth be told, the only reason he frequently returned to Moominvalley was because of his dear friend Moomin. They’d had many, many little adventures together, the valley and it’s people had turned out to be much more thrilling than Snufkin had ever expected them to be. But today there was no exciting adventure. Instead, he and Moomin were sitting by the riverside. Snufkin sat back against a tree, his hat pulled over his face and fishing rod propped up right in front of him. Moomin played in the lake, picking up small pieces of quartz and bringing them ashore for his collection. At some point, Moomin stopped frollicking in the shallow pools of the river and came to sit by Snufkin’s side. A silence was kept between them, but neither of them minded it all that much. Each other’s company was comforting enough as is, and Snufkin likes the silence. It’s always been a good friend of his.

“Hey, Snufkin?” Moomin said, breaking their silence.

“Hm?” Snufkin replied.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Snufkin lifted up his hat, looking towards Moomin, “Of course you can, Moomin.”

“Why do you travel so much?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that you’re gone pretty often! Where do you go?”

Snufkin chuckled, “Moomin I’ve told you before, I go everywhere! I go wherever the magic of this world takes me.”

“I know that, but..Why? Do you not have a home?”

“My home is wherever I choose to set up my tent.”

“No no, I mean- What about before you started travelling?”

“Before I started travelling?”

“Yeah!”

Snufkin thought for a moment, “I do think I did have a place to stay, but I don’t think I’d call it home.”

“Why not?”

“It didn’t feel like home, I suppose. I hardly remember the name of the woman I lived with, I always just called her madame.”

“You mean your mama?”

Snufkin laughed, “No, no, Moomin. I never knew my mother.”

Moomin reeled back, ears drooping, “Oh I’m sorry, Snufkin!”

“What for?”

“You didn’t know your mama! That’s really sad!”

Snufkin shrugged, “Lots of people don’t know their mothers. It’s nothing to dwell over, I’m sure she was an amazing woman, and I’m even more sure that if we’d ever met she would love me, like all mothers love their children. She wouldn’t want me to grieve over her anyhow.”

“How are you so sure about that?”

“I remember being told.”

“By who?”

“Can’t say I remember.”

“Was it your papa?”

“Maybe.”

“Did you know your papa?”

“I feel like I did, but I’m not sure.”

“Did you leave home because madame was mean to you?”

Snufkin shook his head, “No, of course not. She was a lovely woman.”

Moomin cocked his head to the left, “Then why did you leave?”

“Hm.” Snufkin made a small noise, looking down into the river and seeing his fishing rod being tugged at. He quickly grabbed it, reeling in the fish he’d caught. He sat back and placed it into a small bucket, taking this time to think about what Moomin had asked him. Finally, he spoke, “I’m looking for something.”

“What is it?” Moomin asked.

“I’m not sure yet.”

“Then how do you know you’re looking for something?”

“Because, I feel like I’ve lost something.” Snufkin explained, “And I want to find it.”

“How will you know when you’ve found it?”

Snufkin stood up, grabbing his fishing rod and beginning to pack it up so they could leave. He turned to Moomin, a smile spread across his face, “Because, when I find it, I’ll be the happiest boy in the world.”

***

About a month had passed since the Joxter had began his journey to try and find his son. He saw the chill of winter melt away as spring approached, bringing with it a comforting warmth that Joxter hasn’t felt in a long time. His heart leaped when he saw the first tulips in the forest beginning to bloom. Snufkin loved tulip’s when he was just a toddler. He used to sneak out of their little cottage during the spring to go out and explore the woods. Joxter always found him plucking different varieties of flowers and adding them to a small collection. More often than not, Snufkin picked tulips, as many as he possibly could. As Joxter walked he picked a handful of tulips that he’d come across. Maybe when he found Snufkin he could give them to him, hopefully they’re still his favorite.

_ If you find Snufkin. _ A venomous voice in the back of his head correct him. He shook the thought as quickly as he could.

He’ll find him. No matter what it takes he’ll find him.

Through the thick forestry, Joxter swore he could see a clearing. A town, perhaps? Maybe someone here could help him, if they’d seen Snufkin at all that is. He quickened his pace, soon finding himself standing just on the edge of a forest. Before him laid a large, beautiful valley. He studied it, the river that ran through it, a small house barely visible sitting atop a hill. Joxter couldn’t help but smile, this place was all too familiar to him.

Moominvalley.

He walked towards it, eyes filled with glee as nostalgia hit him like a cool ocean wave. How many of his old friends were still here? Many of them were adventurers, sure, but vagabonds like him? Oh no, they preferred their own little homes, a safe place to return to after a long day of adventuring. Mayhaps one of them could help him, it could be another adventure for the old gang. He walked through the small valley, approaching the house atop the hill. It looked so familiar, so comforting. Smoke came from it’s chimney. He approached the door with caution, unsure if his old friends would even still be living here. Before he could even knock, the door flew open. In front of him stood a familiar face.

“Joxter!” Moominpappa said, throwing his arms around his old friend, “Moominmamma said she saw you coming up the hill! I could hardly believe it!”

Joxter laughed, hugging Moominpappa back, “It’s good to see you too, Moomin.”

Moominpappa pulled way, adjusting his top hat, “Oh no no, Joxter! It’s Moominpappa now!”

“You have a family?”

“I sure do! Little Moomin is out playing with his friends right now.”

Joxter chuckled, “You named your kid after yourself, huh?”

Moominpappa laughed and gently punched Joxter on the shoulder, “Hush! Why don’t you come in? It’s been so long since you’ve stopped by!”

Joxter stepped inside, scanning over the room he’d stepped into. A small living room, a dining table nearby draped in a white cloth, a fireplace, pink curtains, etc. A lot had changed in all these years, but it all felt so familiar. He remembered staying here with his friends before setting off on his own adventures with Mymble. The great escapades they shared in this home, the laughs, the fine dinners, everything was so familiar. He sat down at the table with Moominpappa, Moominmamma pouring all three of them tea. Moominpappa passed Joxter the sugar and honey with a smile, Joxter gladly accepting it.

Before he picked up his teacup, Joxter placed the tulips that he had picked down on the table. Moominpappa eyed them then looked up to Joxter, “My my, what are those tulips for?”

A lump formed in Joxter’s throat, “Someone I haven’t seen in a long time, they used to be his favorite flower.”

“And whom might that be?” Moominpappa asked.

He hesitated before answering,“That’s not a story I’m very proud of, Pappa.” Joxter mumbled, looking down to the table and taking a long sip of his tea.

Moominpappa and Moominmamma exchanged worried glances.

“How so, Joxter?”

“It’s a long story, do you have the time to hear it?”

“We have plenty of time! Whatever troubles brought you here, you can tell us about them.”

Joxter set down his teacup. He sat back in his chair, looking up towards the ceiling. A small smile appeared, “Well, Pappa. Do you remember my dear Mymble?”

***

“Snufkin?”

“Yes, Moomin?”

The two friends walked side by side back to the Moominhouse together. They’d wandered a fair distance down the river, Snufkin could just barely see the house over the horizon. When Moomin spoke up, Snufkin turned his attention to him.

“You said earlier you’re not sure if you’ve ever met your papa?” Moomin asked.

“Mhm, that’s right. Why do you ask?”

“How can you be unsure of something like that?”

“I have very vague memories of a man in a red hat.” Snufkin explained.

“A red hat? What makes you think that’s your papa’s?”

“The memory makes me very happy.” Snufkin said, smiling.

“Do you remember anything about the man in the red hat?”

“Hmm..” Snufkin pondered this for a moment, then snapped his fingers, “Ah yes! He had bright blue eyes, and they looked like a cat’s eyes!”

“A cat?”

Snufkin nodded, “That’s right!”

“Was your papa a cat?” 

“I wouldn’t think so! Do I look like a cat?”

“You act like one!” Moomin said, laughing lightly, “You sleep a lot and you really like the sun!”

Snufkin chuckled, “I can’t argue with that! But I don’t have whiskers or pointy ears.”

“What if you get them when you’re older!”

“Now THAT would be a shocker!”

The two friends laughed heartily. They continued walking, joking back and forth about Snufkin’s somewhat catlike behaviors. Snufkin turned his attention back to the road ahead of them, the Moominhouse now in clear sight. So close, in fact, that a sweet aroma could be smelled by the both of them from the bottom of the hill.

“Smells like Moominmamma’s making tea!” Snufkin said.

“Yeah! Race you to the top!” Moomin said before dashing off.

Snufkin laughed and took off after him.

***

The three of them sat in complete silence, Moominpappa and Moominmamma staring at Joxter. Whether it was out of shock or pity, Joxter couldn’t tell. Maybe it was a mix of both. He nervously tapped his fingers against the table, waiting for them to say something, anything at all. The two moomin’s glanced over to each other, their expressions hard to read. They seemed to come to a silent, mutual conclusion before Moominpappa spoke up, “Joxter?”

Joxter looked to him in acknowledgement, he tensed up when he spoke.

“What was your child’s name?”

“..Snufkin,” Joxter said, “His name was Snufkin.”

Before Moominpappa could say anything more, the door flew open. Joxter jumped back when a younger moomin ran into the house laughing. He ran to Moominmamma, smiling wide, “Hi Mama! Hi Papa!” He said, out of breath. He looked over to Joxter, “Oh! Who’s-” He suddenly paused. The young moomin stared at Joxter, puzzled. His eyes drifted from his hat to locking his eyes onto Joxter’s.

Joxter forced an awkward smile, “Why hello there, little one. You must be Moomin.”

“Moomin! Wait up!” Another voice called from outside. 

Once more everyone in the house turned their attention to the door. In ran another young man, who stopped right at the door and leaned against the door frame. He was smiling, panting after running after his young friend. Joxter couldn’t help but stare, picking apart every little detail of this boy’s appearance. Messy auburn hair, brown eyes so dark that they were almost black, and a large green hat atop his head. Three things that were oh so familiar to him. His heart was pounding against his chest. No, this couldn’t be- Was he here this entire time?

He thought it must be a coincidence, this- this couldn’t be the boy he was looking for. But then, the boy with messy auburn hair stared right back at him. He did exactly as Moomin had, glancing at his hat then staring directly into his eyes curiously. The boy even glanced over to Moomin. Moomin darted his eyes from Joxter to the boy standing in the doorway, as if asking for some sort of confirmation.

The boy laughed quietly, “Well.” He said, “This is a strange situation we find ourselves in.”


	3. Little Talks

The room suddenly became small. Joxter was fully aware of all of the eye’s locked onto him, as was the young man standing before him. The boy shifted uncomfortably, glancing around the room, meeting all the eyes that were also locked onto him. Joxter didn’t know what to say. He- He _had_ to say something, of course- but _what?_ What could you say to a child you’d abandoned years ago? Assuming this boy was even Snufkin. It must be though, right? Auburn hair just like his mother’s, and his facial structure much resembled Joxter’s own. This couldn’t have been some coincidence. Joxter opened his mouth to say something, but no words escaped him. What could you say to someone who probably didn’t even know you existed up until now?

What could you  _ say? _

The Joxter took a deep breath and stepped forward, holding a hand out to the boy before him, “Hello there,” He forced a smile, “I, uh- M-My name is Joxaren, uh- You. You can call me Joxter. Um..May I have a word with you?” He hated how meek his voice sounded.

The boy glanced around the room, and replied to Joxter in a whisper, “Um..Preferably in private?” 

Joxter once again became aware of all the eyes on the two of them. It made his skin crawl. “Oh,  _ absolutely. _ ” He whispered back.

He turned to Moominpappa, his voice still small when he spoke, “We’ll be back.” He said.

Moominpappa nodded, silently wishing the Joxter good luck.

With that, Snufkin and Joxter exited the Moominhouse.

The two of them walked side by side down to the small bridge without a word. Out of the corner of his eye, the Joxter saw the young boy almost studying him. His eyes darted from Joxter’s hat, to his eyes, to examining more random details of his appearance. Did he recognize him? Was this Snufkin? At this point Joxter was almost certain he was, but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. But...if he is..

Joxter swallowed the lump in his throat. Oh, what Snufkin must  _ think  _ of him. Did he despise him? Did he miss him? Did he even know of him? Does he  _ want  _ to know of him? Thousands of questions like these flooded the Joxter’s mind. They became louder and louder the closer they got to the bridge. The longer the boy remained silent, the louder those voices became. Joxter was not typically a nervous man, quite the opposite. He was usually very laid back, calm, at ease, but now? Now he felt as though his knees were going to give out under him. The second he stepped onto the bridge he wanted to collapse right then and there. He wanted, perhaps, to disappear, to go back and- and make it so that  _ none  _ of this had ever happened. He’d never abandon Snufkin, he’d  _ never  _ break apart their family, he would  _ never  _ force further loneliness onto the two of them. As the Joxter stood on the wooden bridge, staring into the running creek below them, it dawned on him that nothing would make this easier. With or without the prying eyes and listening ears piercing his back like a cold dagger, he was now having to face this alone. He was facing what he had done to this child-  _ his child-  _ and he didn’t know how to.

He had to do something.

Anything.

Say  _ something. _

_ Anything. _

“So.” Joxter practically choked out the single word.

He was almost relieved when the boy mimicked him, “So.” The boy said, sitting down on the edge of the bridge.

Another silence.

The boy was the one to break it, “You said your name was Joxaren?”

“Er- Joxter. Joxter for short” He said.

“Well, Joxter For Short,” The boy chuckled, “I’ve heard quite a lot about you.”

Joxter’s heart pounded against his chest.

“You have?”

“Yes! Moominpappa told me of your little exploits together. Did you really have a run in with the Groke?”

Joxter laughed, “Goodness, no, that was all Moominpappa. I spent most of our adventuring days looking for a nice place to nap.”

“Napping at sea?”

“Mhm!”

“Sounds like a pain.”

“Why do you think I spent all that time looking?”

The boy laughed, and Joxter couldn’t help but smile.

Then, another silence fell over them.

Once again the boy began to study Joxter’s appearance, this time with more intent. This time with more meaning. Joxter tried to pretend as though he hadn’t noticed, but their eyes locked onto one another's multiple times. This didn’t phase the young boy, who squinted his eyes at him. Suddenly, they widened, beginning to scan him much more frantically. Something had clicked in his head and Joxter was dying to know  _ what. _

“What did you want to speak to me about?” The boy’s words were rushed, almost frantic.

Okay.

Okay.

It’s going to be okay.

Joxter took a deep breath, “What’s your name, young one?”

He had to be sure. He was almost  _ certain _ , but he had to-

“Snufkin,” The words were out of the boy’s mouth immediately after Joxter finished speaking, “My name is Snufkin.”

Snufkin.

Snufkin.

_ Oh, his dear Snufkin. _

It took everything in him to not throw his arms around Snufkin and cry out in utter joy. Joxter’s heart was practically bursting from his chest, his hands gripped the railing of the bridge. Whether or not it was to keep himself from falling over or out of nervousness, Joxter couldn’t tell. Maybe it was both. They stared at each other, unblinking. Snufkin looked up to Joxter expectantly. Joxter stared down at Snufkin, unsure what to think or- or what to feel. Anxious? Happy? Shocked? Overwhelmed? Yeah- Yeah, overwhelmed. That’s a good word for it.

Overwhelmed.

Despite himself, Joxter sat down beside Snufkin on the bridge, breaking their long held eye contact. The weight on his shoulders had suddenly become a lot heavier.

What could he  _ say. _

“Okay.” Joxter sighed, “Okay. This- This is a lot, Snufkin, so- so I’m...I’m deeply sorry if this shocks you in some way.”

Snufkin said nothing and continued to stare at the Joxter.

Joxter dug his claws into the wooden surface beneath him. Just say it. Just  _ say it. He needs to know, he deserves to know. _

_ “I’m your father.” _

The words fly out of Joxter’s mouth like a bird soaring free for the first time in centuries.

Joxter forced himself to face Snufkin, expecting the worst. He expected a look of anger, sadness, betrayal, maybe even disgust, but-

Snufkin was  _ beaming. _

He laughed and shook his head, smiling like an idiot, “You- I- Sir, I-” He threw his head back in laughter, “Oh, what a fool I’ve been! Of course it was you! It was you all along, wasn’t it?”

Joxter blinked, taken aback by Snufkin’s reaction, “What do you mean? Did- Did you  _ know? _ ”

“Not exactly!” Snufkin replied, “I take it you found out about my little runaway scheme.”

“Y-Yes! I was worried sick! Madame showed me your note and I- I thought that-”

“So then you saw what I said?”

“Yes, but I-”

“I was  _ looking  _ for something! It’d been so long I- I hardly realized I was looking for you!”

Something about the way Snufkin said this made Joxter uneasy.

Looking for him?

Snufkin was looking for  _ him? _

“Snufkin..” Joxter mumbled, “Did you..Did you think I wasn’t going to come back?”

Snufkin’s smile fell. He looked away from Joxter and down into the creek below them. He thought for a moment. “It...felt like you weren’t,” He muttered, “You were gone for so long I- I hardly remembered what you looked like.”

Something in Joxter’s chest broke.

He placed his hand on top of Snufkin’s, “I would never leave you, Snufkin. Not forever. I wasn’t going to abandon you there forever.”

“Then why  _ did  _ you.”

Ouch.

When the Joxter remained silent, Snufkin looked up to him.

“Why did you?” He repeated, “I- I always thought I was-  _ okay _ with never knowing but- but now that I realize  _ you _ were what I was looking for, I..” His voice trailed off, he stared down at the bridge in a somber silence.

Joxter gently grabbed Snufkin’s chin, lifting his head to make him look at him, “Snufkin, dear, do you remember your mother?” He asked.

“I remember you speaking of her quite often.”

“Months before I brought you to Madame’s house, your mother, the Mymble, she...she departed, and..after that it was just the two of us.” Joxter explained, taking a deep breath, “You were so young, you hardly understood what had happened, and as for myself, I..I was heartbroken, Snufkin. I didn’t know how to handle such a significant loss, and I didn’t want to force  _ you  _ to  _ see _ me through my own grief..I didn’t want that sadness to fester within you from such a young age.”

He grabbed both of Snufkin’s hands, holding them tightly, “And- And I know..I know my decision was rash, I know what I did wasn’t right, and I’m sorry, Snufkin. I’m so sorry. I should’ve- I should’ve never done this to you. No boy deserves to grow up without his father.”

The wind was knocked out of him when Snufkin threw his arms around him. Snufkin buried his face into his father’s shoulder, arms wrapped around him tightly. The tears that had stung the edges of Joxter’s eyes finally began to fall. Joxter embraced his son tightly, heart pounding against his chest, afraid that if he let him go he’d disappear all over again.

He gently ran a trembling hand through Snufkin’s messy hair, “I’m sorry, son..I’m so sorry…” He whispered.

Snufkin pulled away, hands now placed on Joxter’s shoulders. Tears ran down the young boy’s face as he smiled. He was  _ beaming. _ “It’s okay- It’s-” He laughed, “I’m- I’m sorry, I just- I-I have so many questions! I don’t even know where- where to begin!”

Joxter cupped Snufkin’s face in one hand, wiping away his son’s tears with his thumb. He spoke softly, “Why not start from the beginning? I can tell you anything you need to know.”

Snufkin’s questions were endless. What was his mother like? Did he have any siblings? Where had Joxter been? Goodness, the boy didn’t even know his own birthday. Joxter knew. He remembered every last detail. Joxter answered each and every one of them with as much detail as possible. His son deserved to know everything, absolutely everything. Anything Snufkin wanted to know, he swore he was going to answer them. The enthusiasm in which Snufkin asked these questions with made Joxter smile. He was still the same old curious boy. Eventually the conversation shifted over to Snufkin himself. Joxter asked just as many questions at Snufkin had. Where did he run off to? How did he end up in Moominvalley? What were his friends like here? What had he seen in his years travelling? Turns out, even without his influence, Snufkin had ended up a lot like the Joxter himself. A young vagabond who wandered the world, seeking nothing but the embracement of freedom. He knew how to play an instrument, too, a small mouth organ. Snufkin told Joxter about how every year, he’d return to Moominvalley in the spring, playing his Spring Tune. Oh, and he really hated park rangers. Like, really hated them. This probably explains why so many old signs were missing from nearby.

What a wonderful young man his son had grown up to be.

The sun had gone down, their conversation had begun to slow. Snufkin yawned, leaning his head against his hand. The crickets and cicadas of the valley began to loudly sing their own spring tune, the ambience of the warm spring night making even Joxter quite drowsy. He glanced at Snufkin out of the corner of his eye. Snufkin’s eyelids were fluttering, clearly struggling to keep consciousness.

“It’s rather late, isn’t it?” Joxter said.

“I suppose so..” Snufkin muttered, yawning once more.

“Tired?”

“No- No not at all! Um..What were we talking about?”

Joxter laughed and stood up, “Alright, kiddo, you oughta get to bed.”

“What? But we were-”

“We can continue talking tomorrow, you look exhausted.”

Snufkin laughed, “You know how much I hate authority. I’ll go to sleep whenever I please.”

“Uh-huh.” With that, Joxter scooped Snufkin up in his arms, holding him up like a small cat.

“DAD!” 

Joxter chuckled, “Listen, Snufs, you can rebel against park rangers all you want, but I haven’t been able to boss around a child for almost a decade now so….You’re going to bed.” He looked around, “Do you have a home around here?”

Snufkin pouted. “I have a tent.” He said. “It’s just by the riverside.”

“Well! To the riverside we shall go!”

The Joxter carried Snufkin down the riverside. He stared up at the stars above him as he did so, listening to the sounds of crickets chirping around him. The sudden wave of relief and relaxation that overcame him was almost overwhelming.

He found him.

After so long, he’d finally found his son.

That’s when he spotted a small green tent not so far off in the distance.

“Snufs, is that it?” Joxter said, looking down to his son whom he still carried in his arms.

Snufkin didn’t respond, and instead snored softly.

He’d fallen asleep.

_ Adorable. _

Well, even if it wasn’t Snufkin’s tent, it was tonight. Clearly, it’s not occupied. He crawled inside, careful to not wake Snufkin up. He set him down on the ground gently, covering him with a small green blanket that rested nearby. He sat by his son for a few moments, staring down at him, still hardly able to believe that he’d _ found  _ him.

After a moment, Joxter slipped outside the tent and stood just outside of it. Careful not to stray too far from the tent, he gathered some firewood for a small handmade fire pit. Soon there was a small eruption of flames from the center, it’s warmth brushing against Joxter’s skin in a warm embrace.

He stared into the flames, lost in thought.

Who would’ve thought.

Who would’ve thought that all this time, his son was right here in Moominvalley, safe and sound with an old friend the Joxter hadn’t seen in decades.

Safe and sound.

A smile spread across Joxter’s face.

Snufkin was safe. He was okay.

He’d found his son.

He’d found Snufkin.

Snufkin, after all this time, had finally come home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm incredibly sorry for the HUGE delay in posting this final chapter! I've been busy with school stuff and my own personal projects n stuff!! ^v^''  
> I hope you enjoyed this final chapter! Thank you all so much for all your kind comments, kudos, etc. It seriously means the world to me!!! <33


End file.
